DI Adaga
The DI Adaga is a variant of the ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the Destiny Impulse R, the DI Adaga is almost identical except that it has a combat support AI system and a new head unit, which has a new sensor unit in place of the V-fin and a monoeye setup instead of a dual eye. The suit is also installed with the ‘Buddy System’ and serves as a support unit for Destiny Impulse R. Combat data collected by the AI system is later used to developed an AI that can replace one of the pilots in the Buddy System. This can help overcome pilot shortage issues and the reason for not replacing both pilots is that a human is still needed to make judgement call. Adaga means "dagger" in Portuguese and also stands for anti-Dagger series MS. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The DI Adaga mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in the chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :DI Adga has two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes, which are stored in the side armor when not in use. While not really effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*"Wolfsbane" Long Range Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons attached to the Destiny R Silhouette on the DI Adaga's back, they are developed from ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam's "Kerberos" beam cannons. Thanks to the new technology used in creating them, the "Wolfsbane" long range beam cannons retain the same firepower as its predecessor despite being lighter and more compact. The cannons can be positioned over or under the shoulders when in use, but they are more often detached and used as handheld weapons instead. :;*Beam Saber ::The long range beam cannons can also be used as close combat weapons as beam sabers can be generated from their tips. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The DI Adaga can also use a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam as its optional handheld ranged weapon. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the back of the suit, underneath the Silhouette pack. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :The DI Adaga can use a physical anti-beam coated MMI-RG59V mobile shield for defense, it can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld. This shield has an unique feature, it is normally in its collapse form and can expand when required. Special Equipment & Features ;*Buddy System :A system incorporated into the suit's OS, it is designed to allow a minimum of two pilots with high capabilities/skills (but are not at ace level) to work together to bring out the maximum potential of their MS. ;*Combat Support AI :An AI system that supports the pilot. DI Adaga's AI system is also designed to collect combat data so that an AI can be developed to replace one of the pilots in the Buddy System. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :A wireless energy transfer system first utilized by the Second Stage Series of mobile suits and their mothership, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. With this system, a mobile suit that is low on power can just line up with its mothership to receive a recharge while in the field and does not have to return to the ship's hangar. The system is very efficient, fully recharging a mobile suit in a few seconds. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death, so it is advisable for a machine to use this system only when they have covering fire. History Shortly after the cancellation of the Destiny Impulse Project, help provided by an unknown ZAFT related private company led to the redevelopment of the Destiny Impulse Gundam into the Destiny Impulse Gundam R. A variant of the suit, the DI Adaga, was also created and deployed alongside it. During a test run, the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga were ambushed by GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam. They managed to fight the attackers to a standstill initially, but the DI Adaga was soon forced to self-destruct. The DI Adaga's Destiny R Silhouette was unharmed and took control of a nearby AI-controlled GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that was deployed by Valerio Valeri to collect data on the battle. The Destiny R Silhouette and Destiny Impulse R retreated after Valerio Valeri activated the Strike's self destruction system. To collect as much combat data to improve the AI system as much as possible, the developer of the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga converted all the available Destiny Impulse R (except one) into AI-controlled DI Adaga. He then deployed all the suits to attack the facility in which Valerio Valeri was in. Lowe was also in the facility at that time and he launched in the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon together with the other suits that Valerio Valeri created to protect the place. During the battle, Lowe deduced that the sole Destiny Impulse R present was the controller of the DI Adagas and Valerio Valeri came up with a plan to destroy it. They let the Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and Rot Forbidden Gundam deal with the DI Adagas while they try to get close to the Destiny Impulse R. Lowe and Valerio Valeri later took advantage of the gap in the DI Adagas' attack and closed in on the Destiny Impulse R. The battle then ended when Lowe's Red Dragon and Valerio Valeri's Turn Red slashed Destiny Impulse R with their swords simulatenously, destroying the suit. Picture Gallery Zgmf-x56sι-drs.jpg Zgmf-x56sι-DI Adaga.JPG Destiny Impulse R 02.jpg|Profile for Destiny R Silhouette (top) and DI Adaga (Bottom) Regenes.jpg